litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Layers of the Future (Fire Emblem RP DLC)
Layers of the Future X - Good Future In the year that followed the defeat of Chris, the members of the Dependable Task Force found themselves with much better qualities of life than they had ever found themselves with. The glory and riches that came with saving the world would be short-lived soon, however, as it often was. Our heroes would need to figure out what they would want to do with the rest of their lives. Two heroes were doing just that, actually. In the comfortably sized home just outside the capital of Drama, Kody and Chase were entertaining a guest as they debated a subject that concerned more than just the parties present. "I can't believe you're actually considering erasing our daughter's existence," Chase said, shaking his head as he tended to a wilting houseplant. "She asked us to do this," Kody reminded him, standing near a chair where the third occupant of the house was sitting. "You may have told her no, but I think it's a decision that warrants both of us having an equal say." "It's ludicrous to even suggest," Chase sighed. "The circumstances of her birth cannot be replicated. There is no need for us to just not have children in order to make sure she never gets born." "It's not like we can never have children," Kody said. "We just have to wait a really long time. And pick a different surrogate mother. And also find Justine's surrogate mother and convince her never to have children. It's simple, really." "Oh yes," Chase replied, his voice full of sarcasm. "Foolproof. Go to a woman and tell her that her daughter from the future doesn't want her to have children so she doesn't die. I say we just let what happen, happen." As both men remained silent in order to formulate further arguments, the woman in the room spoke up. "This whole conversation is pointless," Amanda sighed. "Kody, Chase has a point. We've changed the whole past. There's a very slim chance you'll end up finding the same surrogate to have a child and that anything will happen to her. And trust me, as a woman, she won't want any number of men telling her she shouldn't have children." "But Justine-" Kody began, but was cut off. "Where is Justine anyway?" Amanda asked, looking around. "How do you know she didn't want to take no for an answer and hasn't gone to find this woman herself? Seems like the two of you need to keep better track of the kids you haven't even had yet before thinking about having them for real." "Yes, very helpful," Chase said, rolling his eyes. "She said she was going on a journey to train. There's no way she'll be able to find the woman we used as her surrogate in the future. We might not even be able to find her." "So then this whole argument is pointless like I said earlier," Amanda said with a smug smile. "We need to talk about these kids that we're going to eventually have then," Kody said, looking directly at Chase. "Are you suggesting we just try and have Justine like normal?" "Well her supposed birthday will be coming up soon," Chase remarked, looking out the window. "It...couldn't hurt to start planning." Now it just so happened that as this conversation was taking place, fate was working in a mysterious way (as it always did). A certain mystical, but benevolent entity had been watching the conversation from the safety of its homeland, all the way across the sea, but decided that it might be more helpful to watch in person. So the small, onion-shaped fairy known as Celebi peered through one of the unobserved windows in the house, using her mystical powers to hear everything that was being said, and a small idea was forming in her head. "Justine and Matt know exactly how things are supposed to go for us as parents," Chase pointed out. "Now I'm not saying the circumstances in their future were the best, but they're great kids. Do you really want to jeopardize that?" "I'm willing to give it a chance," Kody admitted. "We know nothing about what our lives will be like in a few years, do we really want to set expectations like that." The little fairy gasped as her idea came to a head. "Exactly," Chase exclaimed. "We can't even imagine a future like that, do we want to end up with a life that's empty because we didn't follow the right instructions?" Celebi squealed and flew away from the window. She knew what she had to do. "I think I should get going," Amanda remarked, getting out of the chair. "Green's going to miss me and-" There was a sharp knock at the door. "Were you two expecting someone else?" "No," Chase said, raising an eyebrow. Paranoia from the war still lingered in all of their minds. Chase tucked his staff to his side and grabbed a tome. Kody grabbed his bow. Amanda felt for the axe she kept tucked away when she went traveling alone. Chase slowly opened the door, only for there to be nobody there. "Weird," he murmured, stepping out of the door. Kody and Amanda followed. "Hello?" There was a flash of green light, and a small girl in a green dress stood before them, waving. It took a few moments before realization dawned on them all. They had seen this girl before, during the war, and she had been the cause of one of the strangest experiences they had ever been a part of. "You," Chase said, not exactly pleased. "What are you doing here?" The girl gave no verbal response, but instead pointed at Chase and Kody and mimed talking. "Were you listening to us?" She nodded and made a few more gestures. "Yeah, we were talking about the future..." Celebi nodded vigorously and pointed to the group and then her eyes. "Seeing?" Kody guessed. "Seeing the future?" Celebi nodded again. "Uh, no thanks. If it's anything like last time, I'd rather not." Celebi shook her head and began to dance. "Seriously do not," Amanda said sternly. "Nobody wants that." Celebi just smiled and danced faster. There was a bright flash and the group disappeared just as the three prepared to throw their spells and weapons at the fairy X+23 In the not very far off future, in the grand scheme of things anyways, two children were marching through the woods on the back of a horse. The older of the two, who was about fifteen, steered the horse while the ten year old girl held onto him tightly. The boy had dark brown hair, like his father, which came down to just above his shoulders. The girl's hair was bright pink and very puffy. "See anything?" The girl asked. "No Rose," the guy sighed. "Nothing since the last time you asked me. This is why Apollo doesn't like to bring you with us when we go scouting. It just turns into babysitting." Rose stuck her tongue out at the guy, not that he could see it of course. "Pollo is stupid. That's why you're the smarter one, Brent." "Agreed," Brent, or rather Brentley, remarked, "but he's still our brother. So be nice." "Fiiiine," Rose conceded. She looked up at the sky, clearly looking for someone she couldn't see. "Where is he anyway?" "I'm not sure," Brentley said, looking up at the sky as well. In that moment, there was a bright flash of green light just above the trees. "Woah!" Brentley blinked to clear his vision as spots of light danced through his eyes. "Too bright," Rose whined, rubbing her eyes. "What was that?" "I'm not sure," Brentley repeated. There was the sound of wings flapping and a blond boy about twelve years old riding a pegasus landed near them. His curly hair was a mess due constantly being exposed to the wind. "Did you guys see that?!" He asked excitedly. "Apollo," Brentley said worriedly, "where were you?" "I was scouting ahead," Apollo explained. "Just like you told me to. I found something before that light came up. A group of bandits. They look like the group the people in the village behind us were talking about. Their leader is missing an eye." "That must be them then," Brentley agreed. "What about the flash? Did they do that?" "Nope," Apollo said, shaking his head. "At least, I don't think so. I'm not sure what that was." "Well at any rate, be careful," Brentley ordered. "And lead the way." Apollo nodded and took off, Brentley and Rose riding close behind him. --- "This is why I never hang out with you guys anymore," Amanda groaned in frustration. "If it's not your marital problems, it's getting sucked back in time for some stupid adventure." "Actually I think we've been sucked forward in time if we played charades correctly," Chase mused. "I wonder if the rules are the same." "Like we can past through stuff?" Kody asked, swiping his hand toward a tree. His arm made hard contact with the bark and he hissed in pain. "Okay, nope. Not like last time." "True," Chase said, opening the tome he had brought with. A small flame appeared in his hand. "Our weapons work. Here's hoping we won't have to use them." A man bursting out of the bushes with an axe drawn immediately crushed that hope. "Drop your weapons and give me all your gold-" Chase rolled his eyes and sent the man flying back into the bushes with a fire spell. "So much for that," Chase sighed. "I'll bet there's more where that came from." "Defintely," Kody said, pointing at the group of men that was quickly surrounding them. "Great," Amanda grumbled, pulling out her axe. "If I die in this time I'm going to blame it all on you." A man with blue hair that stuck up into two hairs, wearing grey robes and clutching a Flux tome close to his chest approached the trio. One of his eyes was covered by a yellow eyepatch. "Don't you know this is territory of Saturn's Bandits?" He asked, flipping through the pages. "We don't want any trouble," Kody said. "We're simply lost." "Oh we can help you out," Saturn said. "For a price." Just meters away, hiding in the bushes, were the three kids from earlier. "Who are those people?" Rose whispered, trying to get a better look. Brentley and Apollo exchanged glances. The three strange people were definitely familiar. "It looks like dad, father, and Aunt Amanda," Brentley whispered. Rose's eyes lit up. "But not them...they look...younger. Do you remember those stories they used to tell us about the war?" "You mean those stories about time travelers coming to help them?" Apollo asked. Brentley nodded. "Yeah but, those are just stories, right?" "I don't know," Brentley admitted, "but those look like younger versions of our fathers and aunt, and they appeared out of nowhere. We should help them." "Are we gonna save Auntie Manda and daddies?" Rose asked. Brentley nodded. "Yay!" "We need to be careful," Brentley said. "Don't do anything reckless, and if we talk to them, they probably won't know who we are. So let's come up with a-" "Woo!" Apollo cheered, taking off into the sky and drawing the attention of some of the bandits. He twirled his lance around dove toward the enemies. Brentley face-palmed. "Okay Rose," he said. "Stay with me at all times and-" He looked over his should to find his sister not where she should be. She had slipped away just as Apollo had, eager to go see her aunt. "Great." Brentley drew his sword and charged toward a bandit with an axe. Playable Units Brentley - Lv. 1 - Cavalier - Iron Lance, Iron Sword, Vulnerary Apollo - Lv. 1 - Pegasus Knight - Iron Lance, Vulnerary Rose - Lv. 1 - Cleric - Heal, Vulnerary Ally Units Kody - Lv. 1 - Adventurer - Iron Bow, Vulnerary Chase - Lv. 1 - Strategist - Fire, Heal Amanda - Lv. 1 - War Cleric - Hand Axe, Physic Boss Saturn - Lv. 3 - Dark Mage - Flux Defeat the boss - Ally units will not attack Saturn, nor will Saturn attack them If Brentley, Apollo, or Rose die, it's Game Over. Conversations Chase and Apollo Apollo: Yah! Father! Chase: Woah! Hey, you don't just tackle someone off the saddle like that? Who- wait, this is oddly familiar. Did you just call me father? Apollo: Oh right. Brent said somethin' about you not having known me yet. You're from the past! Chase: Er, yes. I take it you're a child of mine then? Apollo: Psssh. I'm your best child. Apollo! And this is my pegasus Hyacinth. Chase: So I do have son that's a Pegasus Knight. Apollo: Haha, yup! Just like you always wanted. And I can do cool poses too! See? What about this one? Chase: You're energetic, that's for sure. Oh, and your smile is contagious. It's very nice to meet you Apollo. Apollo: Aw, father, it's so nice to hear you say that. You know, the future version of you is- Chase: So does that mean there's a future version of Matt running around? Apollo: *sigh* There it is. Future you is always worrying about Matt too. More than he worries about me. Chase: Oh, I'm sorry, it's just. I've never met you before and- Apollo: It's fine. I get it. I'd be worried about my son too if he'd gone almost a whole year without visiting or writing to us. Chase: Oh...that sounds serious...where was he last seen? Apollo: Ugh, no, you're not supposed to get even more worried! At least some things don't change... Kody and Brentley Brentley: Is it really you, dad? Kody: Dad? Oh geez not again. How many future sons do I have? Brentley: Three in total, but I'm guessing by your age you've already met at least one of them...so two. Kody: Oh wow, things really do change in the future. Sorry, I didn't get your name. Brentley: I'm Brentley, and you're Kody, one of my dads. I'm sure you'll meet some of my other siblings running around the woods if you haven't already. Kody: Hm, yes, so are you the youngest? Second oldest? Brentley: No, I'm the eldest child. Kody: ...what? Brentley: I was the first born of your three current children. Is there a problem? Kody: But...Justine. Brentley: I don't know who that is... Kody: No, you don't. Something must be wrong. I have to go. Brentley: Hey, wait! Oh...dammit. He's just as difficult to talk to from the past as he is now. Amanda and Rose Rose: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Amanda: What? What's that noise? If you're out there, show yourselves. I have an axe! Rose: Auntie Manda! It's meeee! Amanda: Oh no...not another child that I'm somehow an aunt to. Where are you? Rose: Down here! Look Auntie Manda. I have a staff just like you! Amanda: Ah! Aww, you're cute- wait, how old are you? Rose: I just turned ten. Gosh Brent and Pollo weren't kidding. You don't remember anything! Amanda: T-ten? And you're out here in the middle of the dangerous forest? Rose: My big brothers are out there. Uh, somewhere. And now you're with me! Yay! It's just like when you used to take me on walks when I was little. Amanda: Sweetie you are little, and now you're not allowed to leave my side. It's too dangerous for you. Brothers or not, somebody was really irresponsible in letting you come out here. Rose: Awww, stop being silly Auntie Manda. You know my daddies would never let me go out here if it wasn't safe. Amanda: Then why did they let you out here when it clearly isn't safe?! Rose: Oh. They don't know about it. We snuck out. Pinky promise you won't tell? Amanda: ...ugh. Fine. You're just lucky I don't have any attachments or sense of responsibility toward the Chase and Kody of this future. I'm assuming that's who you're talking about, anyway. Rose: I guess so! Amanda: Perfect. As if being standed in the future wasn't bad enough. We've been here less than an hour and I've already got kids who aren't mine hanging around me. Chase and Rose Rose: *gasp* Daddy! Chase: I...am definitely not used to being called that in this sort of situation. Rose: Up! Up! Up! Chase: I think you have me confused for someone else. Rose: Huff. No. You're one of my daddies, but from the past. I'm Rose! Your favorite daughter. Well, your only daughter, but still :3c Chase: Huh, so it seems like I was able to honor Justine's wishes after all. Although I am surprised I ended up with a daughter still. Rose: Whaaaaat? You didn't want a daugther? Chase: I mean I didn't- Rose: *sniff* Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Chase: Oh gods...there there...I definitely want a daughter. Rose: Yay! Chase: What a strange future we've found ourselves in... Kody and Rose Kody: Hey! Rose: Waaa?! You scared me, mister. Kody: Sorry, I just wasn't expecting a child to be in these woods. What's your name? Rose: Hm...daddy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers in the woods. Kody: Oh, um, who's your dad then? Rose: His name's Kody! Kody: Er...come again? Rose: Bye mister! Kody: No wait- oh she's gone. Huh. So I guess that's a child of mine then? I do like the pink hair... Chase and Brentley Brentley: Aha, there he is. Okay, I need to be casual and not do something that would totally throw him off. Chase: Hey, you there! You're not with these guys are you? Brentley: Uh, no, you see- Chase: Haha, I didn't think so. Handsome fellow like you wouldn't be caught dead with this group. Brentley: I- uh- handsome? Chase: Yeesh, never gotten a compliment? Would you rather I be lewd and refer to your thighs as "thicc" instead? Brentley: No! Please, do not. Ever. You're my- Chase: Ah, to be young. Unfortunately I'm married, but this was fun. See you around! Brentley: ...I was just hit on by my father wasn't I? Kody and Apollo Kody: Uh, you're not one of them are you? Apollo: Huh? Oh, no, of course not dad. Kody: Dad?! Apollo: You're Kody, right? From the past? I'm Apollo, your most dashing son. Kody: You ride a pegasus. Chase would be proud. Apollo: Yeah...what are you guys doing here? Kody: It's a long story. Onion faries and stuff. Apollo: Like magic? Kody: Yes, hopefully. Anything more powerful and we could be dealing with another war. Actually speaking of that, are you in any sort of war right now? Apollo: Mmm, nope! It's been peaceful since you guys did your thing ages ago. The only fighting exists between bandits and the law. And us. Kody: Well thank the gods for that. Vs. Saturn Dialogue Saturn: Well...I didn't know there were children here. Still, you'll bleed all the same if you don't hand over your gold! Brentley: Dying would be a more honorable fate than that. But I'll defeat you and bring you to justice before that happens. Apollo: Ugh, what a creep. There's a jail cell just waiting for you back at the castle. Rose: Hey...you're scaring me mister... Death/Retreat Quotes Chase: Oh...how embarassing...I'm too out of practice. I'll fall back for now. Kody: Looks like that's it for me. I won't die before we get back to the past. Amanda: Alright, nope. I'm out. No way am I going to die in this place. Brentley: Fathers...I'm sorry. I should have taken my training more seriously. Apollo: That's not right...it shouldn't feel like this...am I really dying? Rose: *sniff* It...it hurts... Big brothers...please help me! Chapter Complete! With the bandits and Saturn defeated, the trio of kids and trio of adults regrouped at the edge of the forest to heal their wounds and have a conversation that definitely needed to happen. "So you're our future children," Chase said, looking at the three. "Wow..." "It's not just us," Brentley explained. "There's Matt too...he's the oldest. But he's got his own life now so he's not around...much. So the stories about time travel are true?" "More or less," Kody said. "This is a bit different. Celebi, she can't keep us here. At least, I don't think she can. The last time we were with her she transported us to the past and we couldn't fight or even be seen, but we were allowed to take an object back with us. That's how we got the Fire Emblem." "Wait," Chase said. "Shouldn't there be one more of you? A girl named Justine?" The three siblings looked at one another, confused. "That name doesn't ring a bell," Apollo said with a shrug. "Sorry." "Is that a name you were hoping to use?" Brentley asked. "Or a secret daughter we never knew about?" "No," Chase said, shaking his head. "Just a name we liked." Kody looked at him, but didn't say anything. "I think it's pretty," Rose offered, not that it did much. "So then why would Celebi send you here and make you able to fight?" Apollo asked after a few moments of silence. "Maybe she's stronger now that the world isn't ending," Chase suggested. "Her home isn't in a civil war anymore. Maybe we need to get something to bring back with us?" "You can have this," Rose said cheerfully, holding up a sinister black roll of parchment. "What the hell is that?" Apollo asked, alarmed. "I don't know, I pulled it off the dead guy," Rose said with a shrug. She was referring to Saturn, who wasn't actually dead, just knocked out. She handed it to Chase. "It's a Dread Scroll," he said. "You can use it to transform into a Dread Fighter, a mythical warrior. Thank you Rose." Rose giggled. "No, I think the reason we were sent here was because we needed to meet the three of you." "Why?" Brentley asked. "I mean, is the past in trouble?" "No," Kody said, shaking his head. "Definitely not. We just...needed to see you." The sky began to glow green, like it had before the trio of adults had appeared. "I think that means we're about to go. You kids get back home before you find even more trouble." "Bye daddies!" Rose said, waving from atop Brentley's horse. "By Auntie Manda!" The adults waved at the kids before disappearing in a flash of green light. "Did that really just happen?" Apollo asked once they were gone and the kids started to head back. "Of course it did," Rose said, bopping Apollo on the shoulder. "Weren't you listening? I can't wait to tell daddies about this." "Let's...not tell them about this," Brentley decided. "They worry enough." "It was cool to see them fight with us," Apollo mused. "It makes they stories they told us seem a lot more real." "Indeed," Brentley agreed. "Do you think we'll ever be heroes like them?" Rose asked her brothers. The two brothers exchanged glances and grinned. "Definitely," Brentley said. "And you'll be the best one," Apollo said, patting Rose on the back. "After me, of course." "Hey!" Rose huffed, sticking her tongue out at Apollo. Her brothers laughed as they rode over a hill and could soon see their house in the distance. X Amanda, Chase, and Kody were returned to the exact moment in time that they had disappeared from, and it seemed as if nothing in the universe had changed. Well, aside from the fact that Celebi was no longer there. "Guess she didn't want to stick around to hear us tell her to go to hell and stop kidnapping people through time," Chase said dryly, still holding the Dread Scroll he had received from Rose. "Good riddance," Amanda said, wrinkling her nose. "Well that was exhausting. I'm going to head home now and pretend it never happened. What about you two? Since you're responsible for her sending us there, did you learn anything?" Kody looked at Chase. "I know in that future we never had Justine," he said. "And we still ended up with some pretty awesome kids." "Agreed," Chase conceded. "And while I can't explain how they don't know who she is...I think that we shouldn't do anything that might jeopardize their existences, just to help someone who doesn't want to be born. Besides, we have all the time in the world." "Good," Amanda interrupted. "Glad that's solved. Now if you'll excuse me, Manda is out." She held up a peace sign and walked away from the house. Kody and Chase shook their heads before heading in to process what they had experienced. X - Location Unknown There was a flash of green light and Celebi appeared on a cold stone platform, dancing around and excitedly looking for the three she had transported. Instead, she found herself looking around a mysterious void of blue and purple stars. "Celebi?" She whispered, only able to say her name as she stopped dancing. She shivered as she felt the cold ground through her bare feet. It was time to shed her human form and turn back into her fairy self. She twirled around, but nothing happened. She was still human. A slight panic forming in her mind, she tried to move toward the edge of the platform, but an invisible barrier kept her from reaching it. "Celebi!" She cried, her voice echoing through the void. She shivered again as she felt a presence behind her. A dreadfully familiar one. Celebi... A voice rumbled within her mind. The time traveling fairy girl slowly turned around to fair a large pair of glowing eyes. They stared at her, unmoving and not even blinking as the voice continued to bellow through her entire being. Do you have any idea what you've just done?! Fin. Category:FERP